


Caffè tra mercenari

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [26]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno dei momenti della perduta amicizia tra Vegeta e Jeeth.





	Caffè tra mercenari

Vegeta si massaggiò il collo, sentendo la fasciatura umida di sangue sotto le dita e con l’altra mano sorseggiò la tazza di caffè. Osservò fuori dall’oblò, mentre il fumo della bevanda gli investiva il viso.  
La battle suit azzurra era strappata in più punti e gli aderiva al corpo muscoloso, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Dovresti ringraziarmi ti averti permesso di prenderlo. Lo sai che a te la macchinetta del caffè è proibita” disse Jeet. Si sedette sul letto del principe ed appoggiò un gomito sopra il ginocchio della gamba alzata, accavallata sopra l’altra.  
“A me è interdetta qualsiasi fonte di cibo. Lord Freezer mi vuole forte” ribatté gelido Vegeta. Le stelle dello spazio dall’altra parte dell’oblò si riflettevano nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.  
“Vegeta, senti… ormai siamo adulti. Quanto pensi che durerà ancora la nostra amicizia?” chiese Jeet passandosi la mano tra i capelli bianchi. Il saiyan dimenò la coda, si voltò piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche della frangetta davanti al proprio viso.  
“Fino a che mi porterai il caffè, sicuro” disse ironico. L’alieno dalla pelle rossa ridacchiò.  
“Guarda tu, uno scimmione dipendente dalla caffeina” disse ironico.

 


End file.
